


Side Effects Of Being A Speedster

by Mkayswritings



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Hypoglycemia, Light Angst, M/M, Shaky Hands, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Shaky Hands (prompt 1)Barry’s Hypoglycemia ends up acting up after a busy day at work and being the Flash. He ignores the signs of needing to eat something before it ends up causing him to faint right in front of his boyfriend, Oliver. Cue concerned Oliver panicking over his unconscious boyfriend.





	Side Effects Of Being A Speedster

A sigh escaped from Barry staring at the stack of work that sat on his desk, he was hoping that there wasn’t going to be a lot of evidence to sort through. Today was going to be a long, busy day for him. He just hoped that he could get through the day working as a CSI and The Flash, there was always a chance that another threat could appear at any moment. From the metahumans to the people that lived in Central City, this was the life that Barry had gotten dragged into. Not that he would trade it for anything, he was able to help people as a hero and as a CSI. There was always one person who could make his day better though besides spending time with his family, that person being Oliver Queen because of the relationship that they did have. A relationship that he was glad to have. 

He never thought that he would actually be dating someone like Oliver Queen who was also the Green Arrow. They both had their own cities to defend, it wasn’t very hard for Barry to reach Starling City because of his speed. That probably was one of the many reasons why the relationship that they had worked out while Oliver was always willing to come visit even if he was busy. Besides they did talk on a daily basis, even if it was just through a text message. It was enough for Barry to hear his voice or read the random messages that were sent to him throughout the day. He was happy either way, Oliver made him happy as it had taken him a bit of time to get over the feelings he once had for Iris. She was happy with the relationship that she was in right now, one that he wasn’t going to get involved with when those feelings he had for her were still there. That was until the meetings that Barry had with Oliver, it was because of him that he could move on from Iris. 

It was Oliver who ended up asking Barry out though after the few months that they started to talk to each other. Barry was more than willing to say yes, he wasn’t going to hide his feelings any longer especially the feelings that he does have for Oliver. Both teams knew that Barry and Oliver were dating, Iris and Joe were the only ones that didn’t know. He wasn’t ready to tell them while Oliver wasn’t going to push him to tell, the less that people knew were probably for the best right now. The truth was going to come out eventually once Barry was ready and if they thought it was the right time to tell depending on how things were going with the line of work that they were in. Work where they defend the cities that they lived in from the dangers that filled the streets on a daily basis, dangers that normal people weren’t able to handle depending on the situation. 

Barry moved to sit down at his desk grabbing the first file of the day. He could tell that it was going to be a long day because of the stack of files were laid out in front of him. Having help would be nice, but it was only Barry working inside of the department without the help of another CSI. He could only hope that there would be another one to assist someday, but that was probably going to take years before another person would be sitting inside of this room. Besides Barry seemed to always get everything done even though he used his speed sometimes to finish whatever needed his attention unless there were tests that he needed to run. That always look the longest depending on what was being tested. All he could do was glare at the files though knowing that glaring wasn’t going to do anything to get them done, all the dangers feeling the streets lately were to blame for all the work that Barry had to deal with. 

The fun of being a CSI and a superhero at the same time. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Barry was focused on the task at hand causing him to lose track of time determined to get the stack of work on his desk finished. He was hoping to get it before it was time to leave while luck had been on his side about not having to deal with any metahumans yet. None have decided to show up yet, but Barry knew that dangers that filled Central City weren’t going to go away that easily. No matter how hard he would wish for it to, the job as a superhero was never over with since the particle accelerator exploded giving him and the other metahumans the abilities they had now. He just hoped that his bad mood wasn’t going to affect him when he was spending time with Oliver later, the man would be able to figure out if something was wrong. He always seemed to know when Barry was in a bad mood or if something was bothering him, he was always there to help him though. Barry was grateful though, grateful for Oliver and the relationship that they had. A relationship that he wouldn’t trade for anything because of how much it meant to him. 

The familiar sound of his phone ringing snapped Barry out of his train of thought seeing that Star Labs were calling. He let out a small breath figuring that another metahuman issue had appeared, maybe it was the one they had been trying to find since they first appeared in Central City. They were always able to get away before Barry even had the chance to stop them, the abilities that they had being the main reason why they were able to escape easily. It was frustrating as the metahuman always seemed to be one step ahead, no matter what Barry tried to capture them. Oliver had been there listening to him rant about the metahuman giving input on what he thought the speedster could do to stop the new threat that was causing chaos around the streets of Central City. The reassurance was there as Oliver had helped him relax and calm down whenever Barry was annoyed trying to fix the issue behind the metahumans besides the help from the team from Star Labs. At least, Barry wasn’t alone with the fight that he had been dragged into. That was a relief on Oliver’s part, but he still felt concerned for when Barry was out there fighting like how Barry was when things got bad for Oliver. This was considered normal for the both of them because of the love that they had for each other, they relied on each other as home was the one place that they looked forward to after a day full of fighting crime. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Barry arrived at the scene of where the attack was happening right now with the full intention of stopping them this time if he could stop them at all. This was another metahuman who had the ability to control the weather, which was the main reason why they were able to escape so easily, they used it was a cover to keep anyone from following them. It was annoying, but Cisco and Caitlin were trying to figure out how to stop them. He hoped that a plan to stop the metahuman would appear soon and give Barry the advantage needed to take them down before anyone else could get hurt. Enough people had been hurt already from the damage that this metahuman has done already. 

There was a slight dizzy feeling that lingered in the back of his head, but that wasn’t his main focus right now. He needed to take care of this metahuman before anything could happen. The power dampener cuffs might be a way to stop the female metahuman, but she was always able to avoid from being caught by Barry. She was smart, that was the one thing he could acknowledge about her. She obviously knew what she was doing when it came to a fight against someone that was a threat to her. 

The street was soon filled with the familiar red streak as Barry focused on another attempt of capturing the metahuman. He had the cuffs ready moving to toss another punch toward her, but thin air was the one thing was hit. She was able to turn herself into fog once more, Barry figured that it was one of the many ways that she did travel while it was still unknown on what else her abilities did. He had to be careful to avoid making a mistake, one that would cause his friends and Oliver to worry about his safety. 

The third attempt to catch the metahuman ended up in failure though, she was able to get away before Barry had a chance to put the cuffs on her. The cuffs would of been the one thing that could have stopped her from getting away. He knew that they would have to wait until she would appear once again and hopefully with a better plan to bring her to the prison for the other metahumans that they have caught in the past. 

A small breath escaped Barry before he moved to head back to Star Labs that was until the dizzy feeling hit him once more. He rested his hand against his head for a moment shaking it off and getting his bearings straight. Barry moved to return back to Star Labs dropping off the suit than burying himself back into his work at the CCPD once again, he was looking forward to seeing Oliver later. It would serve as a good distraction from the bad day that Barry has had a bad day that he’d rather not go through again for awhile. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The familiar view of shared apartment appeared in front of Barry who fought off the dizzy feeling once more. A dizzy feeling that he had been fighting all day as there was a bit of shakiness in his hands, he was too frustrated with how the day went to really pay attention to it. Barry had failed to catch the metahuman and work was horrible, he just wanted to go lay down and hide for as long as he was allowed to. Until the next metahuman appeared, until there was more work waiting for him back at the CCPD. That would have to wait until tomorrow though because tonight he was going to focus on spending time with Oliver and relaxing. That’s all that Barry wanted to do, just have a peaceful night with his boyfriend and forget about the troubles that he did have. 

He must have dozed off a bit because the next thing he knew was that there was a gentle touch on his shoulder shaking him slightly 

“Barry, wake up.” 

It took a bit for Barry to force his eyes open before glancing up at the concerned look that rested across his boyfriend’s face. A look that caused Barry to frown slightly 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“You feeling okay? It took me a few minutes to get you to wake up, you look pale.” Oliver was sitting on the edge of the couch gently running his fingers through Barry’s hair. He didn’t like the paleness that Barry had, it was out of the ordinary for him and that it took him a few minutes to get him to wake up. He usually was a person that woke up easily, Oliver always woke him up sometimes when he woke he get up from bed unless the smell of food caught his attention. 

“I’m okay, just a bit tired. It’s been a long and frustrating today. Work was overwhelming and I failed to catch the metahuman again.” 

Oliver knew that Barry had been working on trying to catch this metahuman who had been causing chaos around Central City for weeks. He was willing to offer up his help with the metahuman knowing that he could at least give some type of backup and take the stress off of his boyfriend’s shoulders. He hated seeing him stressed like this while he couldn’t help, but be concerned because of how pale Barry looked right now. It was causing him to wonder if the issue with the hypoglycemia from being a speedster acting up. Oliver hadn’t experienced it himself, but it wouldn’t be hard to get ahold of Caitlin if something happened to Barry while he was here in Starling City. 

“Okay, how about I order takeout? I’m starving.” 

Barry nodded moving to force himself up despite the dizzinessess yelling at him to stay laying down, he ignored it though 

“Takeout sounds gr-” 

The words fell into the air before everything faded away as the ground came rushing up to Barry as the last thing that was felt was the familiar feeling of Oliver’s arms wrapping around him. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Barry suddenly fell quiet, Oliver had to quickly catch him before he would hit the ground hard. He held Barry against his chest trying to get him to wake up by patting the side of his face, but it seemed that it was going to take more than his touch to get him to wake up this time. Snagging his phone, he hit the call button as quickly as he could, hoping that Caitlin would pick up 

“Hey Caitlin, I need your help. It’s Barry.” 

Caitlin was able to reach the apartment in seconds, thanks to Cisco who could breach anything with the abilities that he did have. Barry was resting on the couch as it seemed the best place for him to be until Caitlin could figure out what was wrong. Oliver hoped that it wasn’t anything serious, it did freak him out just a bit when Barry fainted in front of him. It didn’t take long for her to figure out was wrong though since this wasn’t the first time that Barry has fainted from hypoglycemia and the forty bags of IV that he ended up going through when they were first trying to figure out the cause behind his dizzy spells. Caitlin did reassure Oliver’s worry though 

“He’s going to be okay, Oliver. Just low glucose levels, I’ll get him back up on his feet.” 

Oliver let out the breath that he was holding, relieved that the speedster was going to be okay. It would be up to Caitlin’s skills as his doctor to help get the glucose levels back up which most likely were going to take a few hours. Oliver didn’t care about how long it was going to take, he just wanted Barry to be okay and to hear his voice after he woke up from his unconscious state. He was more than willing to wait, but the former vigilante was going to sit by Barry’s side until he woke up especially if the other decided to move to fast in his dizzying state. If he was still feeling dizzy by that point. 

Caitlin did set up an I.V. before putting the needle into Barry’s arm letting the medicine start to do its work. The waiting game now started as Oliver hoped to see him open those familiar blue eyes that belonged to him. Blue eyes that he loved staring into. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There was a feeling of heaviness looming over Barry’s head as he was trying to get his eyes to open. He felt exhausted though, but comfortable and safe. It took a few minutes before he was able to finally open his eyes glancing around the room tiredly. The familiar walls and setup of the room told him that he was in the bedroom that was shared with Oliver. Shifting his weight slightly, Barry pushed himself up feeling slightly dizzy, but he ignored it with full intentions to try and get up. He wanted to go find Oliver and reassure him that the CSI was okay, that was until a pair of hands suddenly rested against his shoulders moving to push him back down against the pillows 

“Take it easy, you need to rest still, Barry.” 

Oliver was leaning over the bedridden speedster with a look of relief on his face that his boyfriend was finally awake. He was glad that he was finally awake after the few hours that passed from the moment when he first passed out. Barry let out a small breath leaning back against the pillows knowing that Oliver wasn’t going to let him up anytime soon, probably not until he was feeling a hundred percent. Not that he could blame him, he didn’t mean to worry Oliver once again. 

“Hypoglycemia?” 

“That’s what Caitlin said, did you forget to eat again?” Barry knew that he had been caught and that denying it wasn’t going to get him anywhere, especially with the look that he was getting from Oliver. A familiar look that he had seen a few times already whenever the speedster did something that was a cause of concern or disapproving. A look that he got used to, but he couldn’t help feeling bad when that look appeared across Olivar’s face. They do live lives filled with danger though. 

“I’m sorry, Ollie. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Barry was going to make it up to Oliver though knowing that he would have to work to get a smile on his face, but he knew that it was possible. Tonight though, he would just cuddle with Oliver and eat the food that had been ordered. A small sigh did escape the man before placing a light kiss against Barry’s forehead 

“I know, we’ll talk about your eating habits later. Let’s eat this Chinese food and watch a movie.” 

Barry leaned into the kiss with a smile closing his eyes for a moment knowing that a lecture was going to come afterwards. One that he probably deserved since he had ignored the issue with his hypoglycemia all day. But for now, he was just to eat that Chinese food, cuddle with Oliver while watching whatever cheesy movies they decide to put on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Olivarry fans! This is the first time that I am writing for this ship so they might possibly be a little OOC. I hope to do this ship justice though with the future fics that I will be writing for them. Anyways I hope that you enjoy reading! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings!


End file.
